Answer At Your Own Risk
by BrokeMachine
Summary: Shawn is bored off his ass. So he makes a few calls. Small Humor, mostly gen.


Summary: Shawn is bored off his ass. So he makes a few calls. Small Humor, mostly gen.

Author's Notes: Short one shot. My first Psych fic. New to the fandom and must say absolutely love it.

So here's my little fic. It's a mix of small humor but mostly general. Hope you like.

Answer At Your Own Risk

No cases, no money, no Gus made days like this not worth getting out of bed for.

Shawn turned to look at the clock that was annoyingly ticking away above the TV set for what same like the 40th time on that same second. Eleven forty-six it read. He let go of a dramatic sigh fallowed by an exasperated groan, slamming the TV remote he held up between his hands that hid behind his head down to his legs. He glanced at the clock, again. Eleven forty-six… still. He flips through the channels one more time.

As he reached the end of another round, eyes slightly open, he somehow managed to slide further down the couch. He fought to keep his eyes open but they kept falling with the small rhythmic bobbing of his head till he couldn't anymore and his head fell down to his chest and he stirred awake, eyes wide and still hazy.

He looked lazily around the office as he scooted himself up the couch, the office was still empty. He yawned, eyes full of sleepy tears as he picked up his phone and looked at the time. One minute past midday. Having nothing better to do he began to surf through his phone till finally having reached his contacts, and took the liberty to scroll down the names, still only half awake. As his sight landed on Gus' name he wondered what he was doing at the current moment.

He could just picture him in that so called 'important meeting' he might have mention before hand that was to be held somewhere at the other side of the country. He then wondered if he was there now and if not by any chance in a break. After all, he figured, everyone needed a break every now and then from those very 'important' and boring meetings.

What the heck, he thought, it wouldn't hurt if he tried. So he went ahead and dialed Gus' number. He had no doubt in his mind Gus would pick up the phone. If there was any one thing he knew about his best friend was that he, Shawn Spencer, was his weakness and that meant that Guster couldn't resist ignoring a phone call from him, Shawn Spencer. He just couldn't.

And just like he had expected, he heard the phone being answered and he was just about to say something along the lines of 'I knew you couldn't resist me' or 'Admit it, you're happy I called' when he was quickly interrupted by a voice belonging to Burton Guster. "Not now, Shawn. I'm busy." And the line was cut.

"Well… that was rude." Shawn said in absolute shock. He got that Gus was going to pick up the phone, that much held true, but the fact that he did not stick around for him to even get one word across didn't sit well with him. For all Gus knew he was calling for help… though not true, he could be able to use that in the future to guilt Gus to do his bidding.

So, with a slightly nicked heart and a hopeful mind, he let the phone fall from next to his ear. Brushing it off, he continued scrolling down the list until he came across Juliet's name.

He likes her and he really, really hopes she likes him back… like that. He wonders if he's the only ones that feel that sexual tension between them – well, if he and Gus were the only ones.

How could she not? He's only there… always, making inappropriate jokes, leaning in maybe just a little too close and he can see her cheeks blush a brilliant shade of pink whenever he does.

She likes it. Does that mean she likes him… that way?

He smiles to himself as he clicks on her name and listens as the dial tone sounds then her.

"What do you want, Shawn?" He heard her say and he could not tell if she was already agitated before he called or if it was him that twisted her voice into this ugly shade of 'What now?'

Did that mean she didn't like him? That way?

"Hey, Jules. Just wondering if you needed me for anything down at the station?"

"No."

"Cases that need solving?"

"No."

"A psychic consult?"

"No."

"Hot oil massage?"

Small pause, maybe even a giggle. That meant she might like him. Even if it wasn't that way.

"No." Came her stern voice that did little to hide her amusement. He can almost hear her cheeks blushing through the phone.

"C'mon, Jules, I know you need one."

"No, Shawn. Listen I have to go. I have a lot of paper work."

"Want one?"

"Bye, Shawn."

"Jules…"

Dead line.

He smiled to himself wondering if Jules had pictured the same thing he had in mind when he had mentioned the massage.

He continued down the list and when he came across Lassi's name he blinked at it idly. He wondered if he was really that bored. He looked up at the ticking clock. Barely five past twelve. He clicked on Lassi's name. Yeah, he was that bored.

Waiting then Dial tone, then Lassiter's angry voice. "I've told you already, quit calling me. I'm not interested on going on a date with you or any one of you friends. I don't know how you got my private phone number and if I catch you anywhere near my car again I will put a restraining order on your ass. Am I clear?" He finished breathlessly.

"Clear as mud?" Shawn responded back.

"Shawn?" He heard Lassiter's surprised voice say and he could almost imagine his face turning red in embarrassment.

"Though if you really want to know, and don't say I told you, it was a pretty little blond lady that works down at the station that gave me your number. And if you're talking about that one time…"

"Shut-up, Spencer, that wasn't meant for you."

"Oh." Shawn said, faking his lack of entertainment. "Then who are we talking about?" He egged on.

"Some psycho who just got out of prison."

"Really?" He said too exited. He silently cursed himself. He had just blown his own cover.

"No, not really." He heard Lassiter take his confession back. "What are you doing calling me?"

"Well, actually…" Shawn began.

"This better be good." Lassiter warned.

"I have this problem."

"Uh huh…"

"I'm really, really, really…"

"I'm hanging up…"

"… really bored."

Dead line, again. He saw this one coming.

Back to his contacts, he kept scrolling till he came across a contact under the name of 'Answer At Your Own Risk.' With good reason, too. There was always an expected risk of being scold and what not by his father.

He looked down at his given title and wondered how long it would take him to answer a call from his only son. He looked up at the clock not really noticing the time then back to the name. Yeah, he really wasn't that bored, he finally concluded as he put his phone into his pocket grabbed the keys and left for smoothies and some body oil before stopping by the station.

Thanks to everyone who read and please feel free to drop a review.


End file.
